


Something There

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Alexander, alexander loves him, even when he’s an extra bitch, just pure fluff, thomas is whiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas wakes up early and realizing he has an all day meeting.He is not happy and Alexander is just amused.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Something There

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stop fluffing
> 
> I need some angsts but only happy songs are playing.

“Who the hell decided they were allowed to turn on the sun at ass o’clock in the morning?” Thomas grumbles.

Alexander laughs from the kitchen.

He has toast, scrambled eggs, and breakfast sausages cooking on the stove with the coffee machine working on the side.

Thomas is still complaining as he walks over to his husband and wraps his arms around his waist.

He leans down to rest his head on Alexander’s shoulder.

“Smells good,” Thomas mutters through his sleep-deprived haze.

Alexander’s lips quirk up. “Thanks. I have the day off because I’m not needed in some foreign affairs meeting that lasts all day. You are.”

Thomas groans. “Don’t remind me. It’s just 8 hours of listening to old politicians complain about shit we can’t fix.”

Alexander kisses his cheek. “I know. But you still have to go.”

Thomas buries his face in Alexander’s neck.

He peppers several kisses across his neck, over various hickeys he had left last night.

Alexander subconsciously tilts his head to the side to allow Thomas better access.

“I’m going to go shower and then I’ll be back,” Thomas murmurs.

Alexander hums in answer and kisses Thomas.

Thomas kisses back before trading up to the bathroom.

The cold water feels like a slap to Thomas as he steps into the shower.

Typically, he takes hot baths, but then again, typically, Alexander is in the bath with him.

Showers were for rushed or tired days when Thomas needed a wake up call.

So he lets the cool droplets slide down his tanned skin.

“Thomas, stop stalling and get your ass out of the shower!” Alexander yells from downstairs.

Thomas chuckles as he turns off the shower.

He changes quickly, throwing on one of the many suits he has and heads down the stairs.

He has a golden watch on his wrist, hair neatly pulled back, and a gray suit that makes him look ever so formal.

Alexander looks at him appreciatively and Thomas smirks.

He crowds his husband against the kitchen counter and rakes up his teeth down the side of his neck.

Alexander’s back arches up to fit Thomas’s tall frame as his arms wrap around Thomas’s neck.

“I could be convinced into doing more….rewarding things,” Thomas whispers, hands landing on Alexander’s ass.

Alexander huffs. “Thomas, this meeting is important. Some days, I’d let it slide but I can’t today.”

Thomas pouts. “Fine. But you owe me.”

Alexander gives him a flat look. “I can barely sit in cabinet meetings because of you most days, anyway.”

Thomas sighs. “Those are my favorite days.”

The two finish breakfast fairly quickly, Thomas in a slight rush.

Right before Thomas leaves, Alexander goes to say goodbye.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Alexander asks.

Thomas looks confused for a second.

Alexander rolls his eyes and it clicks for Thomas.

“Darling, if you wanted a kiss, you can just ask,” Thomas says coyly.

He tilts Alexander’s chin up and presses a possessive kiss to his lips.

Alexander pulls away first, flushed.

“I meant you forgot your phone,” Alexander says.

Thomas blinks in surprise.

“Whatever. Still got that kiss,” Thomas says, shrugging it off.

Alexander blushes again. “Just- just go.”

Thomas laughs his entire way out.

With such a great morning, how bad could the day be?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
